


Is This Reality?

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blood, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Pain, Paralysis, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: “Y’know, I never understood you humans.”
Kudos: 3





	Is This Reality?

“Y’know, I never understood you humans.”

Gasping, Clara shakily reached her arm out to the blurred figure, hoping it would help, it would save her. That it wasn’t another hallucination. Nothing happened. Nothing but her spluttering, coughing up blood as pain radiated throughout her head, her whole body in agony. Almost  paralyzed , but not yet.

“No, not just yet love,” the figure crouched down, voice distorted. She thought she was imagining things at first, but when she saw the luminous green eyes staring down at her, it clicked. “Oh, that long huh? You’re getting slower Oswald.”

She groaned when she flexed her fingers, the dull ache in them becoming more intense by the second. All she had to do was reach out and hold onto the figure, hold on to something to make sure this was real. Was this reality? If it was, she wanted it to end. Wanted the pain to end. Wanted to be back at home as if nothing had happened because nothing did happen. She wanted this to be a nightmare that she could wake up from.

“Unfortunately,” the figure shrugged as it stood up, stepping in what sounded like a puddle, hands seemingly shoved in invisible pockets as it strolled to the side, edging away from the outstretched hand. “This doesn't seem like a nightmare. Too real right? Too much pain. Of course, it would be. But why would you have this? This overwhelming painful nightmare about them. Why would they be in your bad dreams?”

Clara couldn’t do anything but wince at the distorted sound piercing through her skull.

“Are you scared of them?” the voice chuckled. “Do they terrify you?”

It even hurt to move her eyes.

“You’re still on alert even though there’s no point.”

“Ah,” she managed to gasp out, surprised that her trembling voice even worked for such a small sound.

“No need to waste your energy in speaking either,” they waved their hand dismissively. “You should  realize by now any effort to... Well, do anything to help your situation is futile.”

Her arm moved from its place across her torso to shakily reach out to the walking figure. She clenched her jaw at the pain, restraining from making a strangled noise so the figure wouldn’t mock, if that was even possible anymore.

“Clara, Clara, Clara,” the figure tutted, shaking their head as they stepped forward. “You should know by now nothing’s going to work. You’re not going to reach me, and I’m not going to help you. If I was going  to, we wouldn’t be having this  one-sided conversation. Or is the pain clouding your intelligence?”

Something covered her mouth in the dark of the dimly lit room. Was it a room? Subtly, and painfully, looking around she noticed she didn’t even seem to be lying on a solid surface, just water rippling at every tiny movement. The only source of light was beneath her as well as the now dim glow that came from the figure’s eyes. Even if she was somehow in a puddle or floating the water didn’t have anything to indicate where she could be. Even as she struggled to turn her head to look, she saw no sign of what body of water it could be, just the almost ink like substance beneath her. Black water maybe? There was no sense of being outside, or inside for that matter, everything being shrouded in darkness. Maybe it was ink. Whatever it was Clara couldn’t dwell on it any longer as it suddenly became harder to breathe.

“Suffocation,” the figure unhelpfully said. “Or drowning. In case you were concerned about that. But then you  gotta think huh? Why? Why are you suddenly unable to breathe?”

There was a ringing noise in her head, one that made her ears hurt. It was hard to focus on anything with everything happening. The figure was right, it was overwhelming.

“You could always ask yourself,” they crouched down again, this time appearing just by her head as they leered over her. When did they get there? A small distorted chuckle echoed around her, bringing her attention back to the green eyes staring at her intensely. “Why is this happening?”

Before she could ponder on that, or struggle, the darkness consumed her, green orbs of light the only thing she saw. They faded just as the pain suddenly became unbearable. It was agony before but now the mere thought of attempting to move made it so much worse. The figure faded just as every sense disappeared. Before she could hear the movement of footsteps as they swashed in the liquid around her, now nothing. She could smell  petrichor , now nothing. She had a ringing in her head every time she tried to move, but now nothing. Just pain. 

Just agony.

Then nothing.

_ What if this isn’t a nightmare? _

“Clara!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is just wanted to do some evil Nate and Clara and it turned into this.


End file.
